


【神威组】假戏未成真（现代日常）

by BoiledWater



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M, 前世今生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiledWater/pseuds/BoiledWater
Summary: 小学时候的乌龙骗局引发了后半生的纠缠不清。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito, 神威组 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【神威组】假戏未成真（现代日常）

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> 因为没发生实际关系所以不分左右  
> 心意上是：卡→带  
> 和斑扉/柱斑日常是同一世界观

【前世：浪漫】  
卡：我想和你一起去净土世界笑。  
带：但我宁愿你坐在火影办公室里哭。 

【卡卡西的糟糕男友】  
这天，卡卡西带着伤来上课，把班上的同学都吓坏了。  
“带土家里也不管他吗？”大和心疼地团团转，为前辈鸣不平。  
卡卡西反倒无所谓地给自己擦药：“我们早就不是会对家长告状的年龄了。”  
再说斑也不会帮他们主持公道，这位养父只关心谁打赢了。  
“受不了就分手如何，你不值得受这些委屈，要是你先提出来分手的话，不算违反誓言吧。”  
“带土他挺好的，你不了解他。而且我们也不是平白无故地打架，他答应和我买房同居了。”卡卡西眯起眼笑嘻嘻，似乎在等待得到祝福似的。  
大和摆摆手，回去自己的班级了。  
大和不太明白优秀的旗木前辈为什么总是愿意跟混得不太好的宇智波带土呆在一起。  
带土这人，不太靠谱。  
纵欲、撒谎、家暴，样样在行，赚钱、家务、疼人，门门不行。  
当初在学校本来垫底，临近考试斑干脆请假好几个月给他恶补，这才勉强上了个不错的学校，毕业之后又不想找工作，说社会就是垃圾桶，被养父斑一顿狠抽，才在家族企业底下混了个职位。  
斑是没啥耐心，教出来的带土也有点暴力倾向，前不久和女同事打架的消息还上了地方新闻，手下集体举报带土压榨员工。

下班时间，带土开着拉风的豪车在楼下接卡卡西回家，一只眼睛上戴了眼罩，显然昨天的互殴也没占到便宜。  
“你又开斑的车出来，公车私用他会生气吧。”卡卡西想说的是这也太显眼了，好像自己不是什么正经教师一样。  
“那有什么办法，我还没下班，赶紧上来，送完你我还得去接那臭老头。”  
几公里外的斑已经赶不上会议，正大骂带土那混小子又跑哪去了。  
卡卡西上了车，带土突然开口道：“合住的事果然还是没必要吧，我比较习惯一个人……”  
“昨天搏击是我赢了，愿赌服输。”卡卡西接话：“我知道你藏了很多琳的东西，我不会碰的。”  
“那是我让你了好吧！啊啊啊再说也不是那个问题啦，什么琳琳琳的，她都结婚多少年了。”带土边开车边叹气：“我是觉得发展到这步的话，我们不就像是真的……在一起了吗？”  
“你就是想太多。”卡卡西撸了一把青年毛茸茸的黑发：“专心看路吧。”

眼睛闪亮的小男孩曾在他最痛苦的时候拯救了他，带土大概不会知道其中的意义，甚至都不记得了，但卡卡西记忆力好得多。那时他失去了父亲，失去了一切，每个人都避开他仿佛在避开痛苦，但带土却问道：“你可以做我男朋友吗？”  
“……”我还可以再被爱吗？  
“你觉得恶心吗？假装一下就好，我请你吃秋刀鱼！”带土手舞足蹈地比划道：“骗一下斑，就一天也行，我告诉他我喜欢你，他非要见面不可。”  
“你觉得他会同意我们交往？”  
“开什么玩笑，你可是旗木卡卡西，全校第一的好学生，打架最厉害的人，还是我最好的朋友，斑凭什么看不上你。”  
你知不知道自己在说什么啊，卡卡西脸红透了，狠狠给了他一拳：“你……是笨蛋吗？”

豪车穿过隧道，卡卡西看向窗外，车窗玻璃反射出带土英俊的侧脸。卡卡西拥有两人之间的钥匙，怎么舍得轻易放手。  
“你还没发现吗？”  
“什么啊？”带土问。  
“你和十八年前一样是个白痴这件事。”

【斑】  
小学六年级，带土喜欢上了同班的青梅竹马小琳。  
这事儿如果被斑知道一定没有好果子吃，斑又严厉又鸡婆，已经为养子的成绩念叨好久了，现在肯定不能接受他还早恋。  
但带土脑回路比较特别，他聪明地想，斑是个老古板，如果告诉他自己喜欢男人，会不会斑就退而求其次，允许自己谈男女间的恋爱了？  
想到就做，于是带土出了柜，淡定地等着养父的暴怒。  
没想到斑竟然只是看着他，眼神深邃，一本正经地问带土喜欢谁。  
带土不淡定了，这和计划的不一样啊！  
宇智波斑不是出名的守旧顽固吗？怎么能这么自然地接受了他的性取向啊？不要传宗接代的吗？男人有什么好啊？  
“我，我的一个朋友。”孩子硬着头皮说。  
“名字？”  
带土只有一个同性朋友，他一咬牙，一跺脚：“旗木卡卡西。”  
斑点点头：“下次带家里来给我看看。”  
骑虎难下的带土只好去找卡卡西，拜托他帮忙圆谎。  
“你……是笨蛋吗？”  
“我知道错了，你就帮我一次吧，求你了。”  
给了带土一顿拳脚，卡卡西还是和带土去见了家长，斑对养子的择偶标准还是满意的，邀请他一起吃晚饭。  
事已至此，两人只好做戏到底。  
他们学着电视上的情侣一样，互相凝视牵手，亲昵地靠在一起，卡卡西甚至帮带土打扫了狗窝一样的房间……发现斑在不远处偷窥，带土鼓足勇气，在卡卡西的侧脸上轻巧地“啾”了一下。  
“对不起，卡卡西。”带土低声道歉。  
卡卡西惊讶地摸了摸被亲的地方，随之垂下眼睛：“没什么。”

\-----  
“这就是卡卡西前辈和带土先生交往的契机啊？”大和感叹：“还真是孽缘。”  
“这只是开始。”卡卡西叹口气：“没多久带土被抓住和琳约会，斑把他按到我的面前跪下，让他发誓这辈子不许背叛我。还说如果因为女人抛弃基友，不管多么强大，都是世界上最差劲的人。”  
大和听出来一丝苦涩：“能说出这样的话……不知道斑先生经历过什么。”  
“是啊。”卡卡西也喝了一口咖啡。  
“那你们现在还在演吗？要装到什么时候？”  
“不知道，大概永远吧。”卡卡西微笑着说道。

【忧心】  
卡卡西希望带土不要沉迷于虚幻。  
带土希望卡卡西不要沉迷于现实。  
这种分歧严重到什么程度呢，他俩此前就同居问题吵架，卡卡西说实在不行我们打一架定胜负吧，带土说正合我意。卡卡西回家换上运动服，出门发现带土已经来了，拿着两台游戏手柄等着自己。  
当意识到这一点，他们被对方气得怒不可遏。

【垃圾】  
卡卡西和带土一起生活，不可避免地吵架了。  
带土要离家出走，卡卡西专心撸狗，根本不理。  
带土夺过男友怀里的八哥犬，一把扔进垃圾桶，摔门扬长而去。

END


End file.
